<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what you want most by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262505">what you want most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick and Tharja may be an odd couple, but they at least share a mutual attraction to their tactician.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frederick/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what you want most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tharja’s lust is obvious, whereas Frederick’s is more subtle than that. She has to do a lot of work to draw it out of him, and it becomes more difficult, the closer that they are. He does not seem to understand that he can want both of him, that he can be Tharja’s and that his eyes can still wander to Robin, that he is still allowed to possess the fascination that has possessed him since they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tharja understands perfectly because she has felt the same way, or at least similarly enough to be able to get it. She has wanted Robin from the beginning, and so has Frederick; often, she thinks that might be the only thing that the two of them really have in common. Often, she is not sure how they even fell for each other to begin with, but now that they are here, she has done what she can to draw out his lust, to get him to admit to want he wants, to get him to accept that it is okay for both of them to want this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants Robin and she wants Robin, and Robin, though she struggles to admit it, wants both of them. Robin wants them, and so there is no more reason for them to hold back. There is nothing stopping them from both taking what it is that they want, and Robin is lured in so easily, agreeing to allow them both to have their way with her. She looks so excited that Tharja can hardly contain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin is not quite sure how she found herself in this situation. Everything has moved so quickly, and now she is here, excited and nervous and not sure what this will change, or what will remain once this is over. The two of them make such an odd couple that it is hard to believe that they are a couple at all, and before she knew it, she was watching them too closely, only to find out that they were watching her as well, that they…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants them, and they want her. It hardly makes any sense to her, even when she says it as simply as possible, but she decides to accept it, as it is, and whatever will be will be. As a tactician, that is not the sort of thing she should be thinking, but it is hard to strategize her way through something like this, something that she knows nothing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she knows that she knows nothing about it, not even in some dark, untouched memories, because it would have come back to her by now. As she trembles under Tharja’s touch, she is certain that it would have come back to her, if there were anything at all to come back. This is all new to her, so there is nothing she can do other than accept it as it is, whimpering as Tharja gropes her, takes a nipple between her fingertips, toying with it, the smile on her face almost wicked and absolutely irresistible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like nothing she has ever felt before, and as she gives in too easily to her own pleasure, everything else fades from her mind. Her nerves at taking her clothes off for them, her vulnerability, how strange it feels to have Frederick right there, visibly nervous as he watches, stiffer than usual to try to hide his nerves. Tharja knows damn well what she is doing, and Robin has to wonder if Frederick will be able to match that, or if he is just as confused and clueless as Robin is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the two of them have had their time together, so more than likely, Tharja has made sure that he knows what to do. Robin squirms as she imagines it, and one of Tharja’s hands drops between her legs, the sudden contact leaving her gasping. It isn’t that she’s never touched herself before, but still she has never felt like this before, and she wonders how Tharja can make something so familiar feel so different, how she can make Robin feel as though she is already on the edge with hardly any effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she stops, just as suddenly as she begins, and says something to Frederick that Robin misses because she is distracted. She tunes in just in time for Tharja to say, “Now, it’s his turn and it’s my turn,” like this explains everything perfectly. Robin does not know what she means, but she knows that she will give into it either way, that she would do anything to be able to do whatever it is that Tharja has in mind for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she has in mind is straddling her face as Robin lays back, and Robin wants to panic, wants to insist that she isn’t ready because she doesn’t know how to do this, but she wants to do it so much that she allows herself to forget that she is inexperienced, that she might not be good enough. Frederick has his hands on her legs, pushing them open, and she remembers that he is supposed to be having a turn now as well. That’s right, that’s right...she understands now that Tharja will sit on her face while Frederick fucks her, and fresh excitement courses through her. She forgets her inexperience completely, allowing herself to give in without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin knows that Tharja has not used any dark magic to get her way, or at least, she is sure that she would have been able to sense that, but she still feels hazy and not quite in control of herself as she gives in. Lust is a powerful thing, she decides, the last clear thought that she has before they both have their way with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick groans softly as he eases inside of Robin, trying to take it slow because, as far as he knows, he is the first man to ever have her like this. He does not want to do anything to hurt her, and he wants to make this last, even though there is a much bigger part of him that has wanted her for so long that he wants to let go of all of his control. From the beginning, she has made him feel off, like an entirely different person, his distrust of her rooted in how easily she manages to throw him off-balance, without ever trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In contrast to his caution, Tharja does not hesitate at all. She rides Robin’s face, her deep moans filling the room as she guides Robin through it, and it is harder to hold back, watching the two of them, remembering that he is a part of this, that this is really the three of them. Frederick sinks into Robin, and his control slips, grabbing hold of her hips, jerking forward, each thrust jostling Tharja, who still does not lose her balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Tharja’s enthusiasm, despite his loss of control as he jerks his hips harder and faster into Robin, Robin is still the first to come, the first to lose herself to the maddening pleasure, tensing around Frederick until he finds himself giving in as well, any last minute attempts at control quickly lost along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Tharja remains, an expert at controlling her excitement even when getting what she wants most, drawing it out as long as she possibly can. When she does come, she’s loud and unrestrained, her familiar moan sounding so different that it causes him to stir again, already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick doesn’t know what will happen next. With the two of them, with either of them, he is not composed and he is not controlled. He will simply have to trust them, either of them or both of him, to lead him along.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>